


Fine Time: Bollywood Redux

by Cadeauxxx



Series: Fine Time [3]
Category: Fashion Model RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bollywood, Double Penetration, F/M, Facials, Foot Fetish, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: After traveling to India to work on the set of a Bollywood film, Lucy Pinder herself on the radar of two brothers who take a liking to her.
Relationships: Lucy Pinder/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fine Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134167





	Fine Time: Bollywood Redux

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

Mumbai, India

The fresh scent of raspberry perfume filled the nostrils of those in the dressing room. A girl walked out after applying proper makeup to one of her co-stars on the set for the film. A director sat in his chair from across the set room while the cameras were prepared to roll with the sound of music. The set piece for today was to film something known as an 'item number' within the industry of Bollywood. On stage was a three piece stripper pole arranged with one in the middle and two from behind while the curtains remained ready for the starlets to come out in action.

"Action! Roll camera!"

When the call was made, the curtains flew open and out stepped three girls. In the middle was a British former glamour model, the one and only Lucy Pinder. She stomped her high heels forward to the rhythm of the song that began playing. Her body was dressed in a fancy outfit of black and red skimpy attire while her face had been properly decorated with the the Bindi dot on her forehead and an array of gold ear rings and bangles over her wrists. The buxom brunette moved to the dancing pole and wrapped her hand around it before swinging her hair. Lucy grits her teeth and begins to grind her hips in sync with the beat of the music playing.

Behind her, the other two girls grabbed their poles to follow the leader in the movement of their bodies. The beat of the music changed to a fast tempo right on time as Lucy wrapped both her hands around the pole and made a swing in a complete circle. Stepping back, she stomped her heel onto the floor and the camera zoomed in on her huge breasts that bounced from her action. Soon, the English beauty stepped forward from the pole and then dropped to her knees and began to crawl. The camera zoomed in on her face and the ample view of cleavage she offered while she gritted her teeth and gazed forward with her brown eyes.

Soon, the other girls came racing behind Lucy. Right on time for her to flip her body and lay on her back. This allowed the other two dances to grab her hands and pull her up to her feet. Lucy turned around to look into the camera one final time with a smug grin on her face while the other two dancers ran their hands up her body. The director across from the set held up his hand as a sign that the final call of the scene was finished.

"That's done, excellent work ladies! That will be all for today, we're about to close shop since it's late."

The voice echoed in a strong Indian accent. Lucy sighed in relief before retreating back behind the curtain to exit the set piece stage. From across the room stood a man with his arms crossed, star struck in the gaze of beauty that was of the British woman. Raj could not help himself, he had lusted over Lucy for months. Ever since she had arrived in Bollywood late last year to do a film, he couldn't escape the mesmerizing temptation that her beautiful body called out to him. He had flirted around with her over the past few weeks, though it seemed he had some competition with his brother Yasir who had also taken a liking towards her.

30 minutes later, she came walking out from the back dressing room. Lucy had re-dressed herself in the casual wear that she had come to the studio in: jeans and a button up shirt. She walked up to Jugal who was talking to one of the crew members. The director smiled at her and nodded.

"You did wonderful today, Lucy! You've really got the dance down, this is going in the film. I couldn't be happier with it."

"Thank you! I have been working on it everyday!"

"I can tell you have! See you in a few days back on set to finish shooting, you have a good evening!"

She smiled at him before turning to walk away. It was time for her to head back to her hotel and enjoy a nice evening, at least she thought. Upon grabbing her bag and walking towards the exit of the studio, a man was standing next to the door with a big smile on his face. A smile brushed over his cute face, Lucy smirked and greeted him.

"Hello there Yasir, what are you doing still here?"

"Well, i just thought you might like some company after today."

The man smiled big at her. She looked over his Indian face, cute with the slicked back dark hair and a small mustache. Lucy nodded at him before replying in her thick British accent.

"Yeah sure, but you gotta give me an hour or two to relax back at the hotel."

"Very well, I'll call you around 7."

"Make it a plan!"

As she walked out the door, Yasir stood there and watched her figure fade out into the dim sunlight coming from the evening hours. Raj approached him with his hands in his pockets as he looked over at his brother who simply looked back and nodded without speaking a word. They knew of each other's lust for this beautiful woman and soon she would learn about too, later in the night.

******************

Back at the hotel, Lucy prepared herself for this date with Yasir. She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed the time she spent with him in the previous weeks. This was her second trip out to Bollywood for the year after a fine time she spent in Ibiza with a friend whom had connections in the Indian film industry managed to hook her up with a director that needed a fresh face. That small film work was a success and now Lucy was shooting her second Bollywood film where she specifically was enrolled on the set as an 'item girl' for a number of scenes that involved dancing to music.

Jugal Negi was the new director who had employed her onto a film set. His sons Yasir and Raj had been born into the business and raised up to become actors. Raj was the older one pushing towards 39 years old, while Yasir was the slightly younger one who had just turned 35. Both of them had become hunks in the Bollywood industry, thanks to their muscular bodies and certain lead roles in romance films that had elevated their star status. Of course, it helped that their father Jugal Negi was an older director with much cherished history under his belt in the business.

After a nice shower, Lucy dressed herself up in a simple black shirt and matching dark pants. Knowing that her breasts were her most powerful part of her body, she made sure to pick the best piece she had with straps over the shoulders to give a blinding view of her glorious tits. She fixed her face up in the casual makeup with heavy eye liner and some light pink lipstick. It was the best look she could go for, without using any of the Indian clothing and fashion that had been gifted to her from working in Bollywood. Lucy wanted to go for her casual, natural look for good measure.

The cellphone began to ring on the bed, Lucy walked in and grabbed it to answer. She knew it had to be Yasir ahead of time before she heard his voice greeting her.

"Oh, hey! I'm almost ready, just getting my heels on right now."

"I'm on my way, should be there soon."

"Great, where exactly are we going this time?"

Yasir chuckled hearing her question. Tonight was a surprise night that he had been waiting to do for a long time.

"It's about time I showed off my mansion to you, you're gonna love it."

"Sounds fun, I'll be waiting. See you soon Yasir."

She hung the phone pressing the button on the screen, proceeding to finish her preparations for this date. At the same time, Yasir already was on his way to pick her up in his luxury car. Lucy wasn't stupid, she knew what he was hinting to with a date to his mansion. It was about time she finally sunk her claws into him as well, but she couldn't escape the thought of the sibling rivalry that seemed to be plaguing Yasir with his other brother Raj. Everyone in the studio over the past month that had seen Raj in the same room with her, knew that he also had the hots for her beauty.

******************

1 HOUR LATER

Darkness of the night fall had crept over the sky, but everything was a clear view with the lights outside in the garden. Lucy walked hand in hand with Yasir through the back part of his mansion, allow him to revel in showing off his wealth. The sound of water could be heard to their ears just as he pointed out to a large golden water fountain that stood in the middle of the area around a number of small Hindu statues. Lucy smiled and spoke in her thick British accent.

"This is all nice, you live like a prince here."

Yasir smirked to her comment, still walking with her hand in his before nodding and replying.

"Why yes, but not as nice as you."

Lucy blushed and smirked up at him. The subtle game of flirting was nice after a short ride in the car back in silence. She however, had other things on her mind. He walked her towards the back entrance where soon they would retreat back into the walls of the mansion. She stopped as they reached the door, looking over him and then speaking.

"I think there is more on your mind tonight Yasir, than before...I mean, I know you don't want to sound cheeky off the bat, but you didn't take me here just to show off your mansion."

He stopped and looked down into her big brown eyes before nodding his head.

"What should I say? You are irresistible. This was better than another night in the town drinking or having dinner."

She laughed at him letting go of his hand and stepping in front of the back door, Yasir grabbed the knob and opened it to invite her back in. The clear indication of lust had already been set, but he could not spoil the surprise that had been planned all this time. He quickly changed the subject as they walked back into the house, gazing up at a spiraling staircase that led to the second floor.

"I should show you something, come on upstairs with me."

Yasir moved forward to lead the way before Lucy followed him. Her high heels stomped loudly going up the stairs, despite the red carpet that had been laid out over them. Once they reached the top, he turned down the left hallway and reached a door. Turning the golden knob, he stepped in and turned the light on. Lucy came behind him before he stepped in and allowed her entrance first. Her eyes grew big in a gaze of studying the contents of the room. Inside was a gold table that had numerous beauty relics of past eras within the Indian film industry.

"This is my family's heritage, passed down from my father."

While speaking, he moved about in the room to point his finger at a number of pictures all framed in gold. There was a shelf in the middle of the room that contained a number of trophies, all of his as well as his brothers. Lucy stepped forth and looked about in the room, admiring everything. There was a line of picture frames all together on the right wall. Lucy looked them over, noticing that every picture had a girl dressed in the proper garments of the Indian fashion. Each picture had a similar background, the water fountain behind the mansion in the garden. She couldn't recognize any of the women, some were Indian and a few looked from other places.

"Who are all these girls?"

"Oh, those frames? That happens to be our ladies we've put into films for the past 10 years. Quite the collection, huh?"

Yasir walked over to where Lucy was standing and then he pointed at a frame near the end of the line, revealing the person's identity.

"That is Amrita Rao here...and this-"

Pointing his finger over to the right at another picture, he finished speaking.

"This is Jacqueline Fernandez, I've been in a bunch of movies with her the past couple years. Before me, she did films with my brother."

Lucy nodded in amazement before looking back into Yasir's face. Studying his bronze skin before she smiled and replied.

"That's nice, but why is every photo taken at your mansion?"

Raising her pinky up to her lips, she grits her teeth and plays with her finger to tease him. Yasir smirked seeing the impression she was trying to give him and just looked back into her eyes.

"It's like you said before, I have the life of a noble prince. While you are irresistible in your own right, so is my lifestyle."

She giggled at his reply, moving her finger from her lips. Lucy figured she was best to lay it on hard, forget the subtle flirting. She knew the true reason he had taken her to his mansion and was now trying to impress her with his riches. She spoke up in that thick British accent he couldn't get enough of.

"I get the impression that you shagged all of them before they had their portraits hung on the wall."

He nodded to her with a grin. How could he lie right to her face? She only knew one part of the puzzle however.

"You aren't wrong, but there's more to it than that Lucy...a lot more. But I didn't bring you here for nothing, I wanted to have a drink with you."

"Oh, like we haven't drank together before."

Laughing at her response, he moved to walk out of the room and Lucy followed him, stomping her heels into the floor. Yasir led her back down the stairs and then continued to walk her into a large room decorated in Indian furniture and luxurious pieces all about. A large bottle of wine sat on a coffee table and two glasses. Grabbing the bottle, Yasir smirked at her as he screwed the top off and went to pouring the liquid substance into their glasses. It was raspberry flavored, filling up of a dark color in the glasses before they both grabbed their glass respectively and held them together. He spoke to her.

"This one, is for us!"

"Yes to us, Yasir...and a wonderful future!"

Lucy gave him a small smirk before raising the glass to her lips. Those words were only a sign of things to come in the next minutes, as the portrait frames had already done enough to give her an impression of what this meeting was about. But still, what did he mean by saying there was more to it besides fucking them? Only time would tell. She thought about it while the raising the glass higher while drinking it down, sloppily and allowing streams of the wine to drip from the corners of her mouth and streak down her neck. The lines moved down to her huge breasts, just what she planned to get his attention. Moving the glass with a gasp of breath, Lucy looked down at her tits and the line of wine as she seen Yasir's eyes pointed downward right at it. She spoke in a low, seductive voice.

"Looks like I made a little bit of a mess..."

"Oh, did you?"

"Yeah, why don't you help me."

Gritting her teeth, she gave him her eyes full of lust. All Yasir could do was smirk and look down at that massive cleavage. He used his finger and touched her skin, running his bronze hand to collect the stream of wine from her left breast. Lucy gasped for breath at his touch, but he still had one more line to go and she wanted it cleaned a certain way.

"Very good, but this time I want to feel your tongue."

Following her command, the man leaned his head down and this time started at her neck. Slapping his tongue over the side, Lucy raised her neck and closed her eyes. She moaned at feeling him inch his tongue downward, collecting the line of wine until he got down to her right boob and finished licking it all up. With the invitation of his mouth, he didn't hesitate to use both of his hands and feel her breasts contained within the black dress. She moaned again before opening her eyes and gritting her teeth to look back into his face and show him the ambition she currently had.

"I do think it's about time I got this dress off, mind helping me with that too?"

Yasir began to shake his head before holding his finger up to her.

"Not here Lucy baby, I want to take you to the proper room."

"Oh, I see! You fancy yourself a prince and to the point that you have a fuck room."

"Yes indeed, and now I'm taking you there!"

To the fuck room, that was the next destination. Lucy pulled herself to his body and smashed her epic breasts to him as her lips connected with his and she kissed him passionately. Yasir wrapped his arm around the British goddess, feeling her curves while she stepped backwards in her big high heels. He took her hand, guiding her out of large room and soon the sound of her heels were stomping loudly down the hall. Lucy giggled to herself, how funny it seemed as she spoke out to him.

"So yeah, where is your fuck room?"

Yasir chuckled.

"You call it a fuck room, but I don't. Very well though, soon you shall see!"

Together they walked down the hall and made a right turn. Yasir led her once more down the hall to a door with a silver knob. He turned it, allowing Lucy entrance to the large room. Her eyes observed the scenery, a large bed sitting up against the wall across the room, and an entrance to a bathroom was to the left. As she made her foot steps in, a shadow appeared from where the bathroom was. Out walked a man in robes who turned to Yasir and then she became shocked to see the two brothers here together.

"Raj!"

"Lucy!"

The older man spoke as he looked back at her and could see the bewildered expression painted over her face. Yasir smiled, the plan was a success. He spoke up to her now.

"Lucy my dear, remember when i told you that there was more to it than just me? Now you know..."

The two men laughed together as they studied her body, soon she was laughing with them. She had been a bit blindsided all this time, but now it made sense of the two brothers. The rivalry play in the studio appeared to be just an act as now they were ready to share her. Little did she know, the same had happened for the other girls that had their photos hanging on the wall. A naked frame in gold had already been prepared for her, long ago. Lucy bit her lower lip and spoke.

"So...I take it, you both wanna fuck me?"

They both nodded at her, no need to say yes. She stepped back into the room and looked behind her at the bed and then back at both of them. Raj was a bit taller, already stripped down in his robes giving her quite the visual of his bronze tanned body ripped with big muscles and his cute face with slicked back black hair. Yasir was even bulkier with his big muscles, clearly visible with the outlines of his black shirt and jeans. He replied to her with a grin over his lips.

"I'll let you have some fun with Raj first, I need to get my clothes off."

"As do I, I figure both of you deserve a strip show."

"Yes we do! Go on Lucy, I dare you!"

It was Raj cheering her on, as Lucy stepped back and threw her brunette hair behind her back and went to tugging at her black shirt. She could've easily let her mammoth sized breasts pop right out, but instead she threw the shirt over her head and took it off, revealing her torso in complete nudity. Her breasts free from the clothed cage, flopped downward before she pushed her hands over them and smashed her palms over her hardening nipples. Both of the men let their eyes go down to what rightfully could be called, the greatest tits in the world. Raj spoke back up with a nod.

"Completely naked is how I want you, everything. Heels included, on the floor in a pile."

She nodded at him as she began to move her hands down to the buttons holding her black matching pants together. Lucy went on and unbuttoned them, sliding them down before she stopped and raised her right leg to pull her heel off. At the same time, Yasir looked over at his brother and gave him a nod before walking to the bathroom over on the left.

"I'll be a minute, you go ahead and take the first swing at her."

Lucy looked up as she seen Yasir walking off, while throwing both of her heels to the floor and then sliding her pants off to reveal only a small black thong over tucked between the crack of her ass stretching up to her pussy. Knowing full and well he had said for to be completely naked, she went on and slid the thong down but not before Raj could approach her and move his eyes towards those huge breasts of hers. Lucy caught his eyes and put her hands on her tits, while stepping out of her thong. She held them up to him while gritting her teeth and speaking in a low, seductive voice.

"You want these tits? Go ahead, they're yours now."

Raj didn't waste a single second before placing his tanned hands over her white flesh. He squeezed at her breasts, causing Lucy to throw her head back and moan. Licking over her left nipple, he moved to the right and playfully used his teeth to bite it softly. Oh, how long he had dreamed of squeezing these tits over the past months. All that time watching her on his father's set had paid off, as she was here now. Lucy moaned as Raj leaned up and then pushed his lips to hers as he kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him to push her epic breasts into his bare chest. Moaning into his mouth, Lucy gasped for breath as the kiss broke. Raj took her hand and walked her to the bed.

"Now the fun begins, I'm amazed you didn't reject the idea of taking us both on."

Laughing at his words, Lucy dropped to her knees as he sat on the bed. She reached into his robes and wrapped her hand around his hard cock. Raj had been wanking himself to old photos of her in the bathroom of this room the past hour before she arrived. Now he had the real treatment of feeling her hand around his shaft. Over and over she stroked his length until she felt it hard into her hands. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She had to have a taste of his hard Indian meat, leaning down Lucy looked in his eyes as she opened her mouth and placed the head over her tongue. Swirling her tongue around, she closes her mouth and eyes and begins to bob her head up and down on his shaft slowly. While she proved her oral skills, Raj looked up to see his brother approaching from the bathroom completely naked. In his hand, Yasir stroked his hard cock while watching Lucy suck his brother. Walking over to the bed, he leaned down and swatted a pat on her ass.

"Already at work, I see!"

Yasir sat next to his brother on the right side and Lucy came off Raj's cock with a loud pop noise. She looked at Yasir to answer him.

"I was hungry!"

"Damn straight you were."

He answered her back while she used her right hand to find his cock. Flicking her tongue back, she spit all over Raj's rod and then began to stroke them nicely at the same time. Together in unison, she worked their cocks in her hands. Lucy grits her teeth and looks over at both of them before talking in filthy smut.

"You both like this? Stroking these hard, meaty...fucking cocks."

"Ohhhhh yes, yes."

"Getting them nice and ready for my slutty mouth."

It was Yasir moaning and his cock was next to grace her oral hole. Lucy leaned over to her right and opened her mouth before lowering her head and taking his hard shaft into her mouth. His cock was fat and thick, unlike his older brother who just had a long fuck stick. She bobbed her head up and down on it, sucking it while she used her left hand to wank Raj's rod at the same time. After a good bit of sucking, she came up for air, once more making a loud pop noise as she came up. She flicks her tongue and spits on Yasir's shaft, and then moves her attention back to the left side to Raj's cock. Wrapping both of her hands around their dicks simultaneously, Raj looked down at her with a new command.

"You handle yourself well with sucking dick, but I think I'm ready for those big tits of yours. Bring 'em up for me, babe."

"Oh yeah, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist them."

Already, one wanted to fuck her tits. Lucy knew that her body was built for titty fucking. Never did she waste the opportunity to use them with men. She let go of both their cocks and brought her hands to grip her magnificent pair of breasts. Pulling them apart, she watched Raj use his hand to hold his rod up and allow her to trap it between her glorious mounds of flesh. Lucy moaned feeling his meat stick between them. When she closed her tits together, his rod completely disappeared in the folds. She leaned her head down to spit at the head pointing up between her tits, and then she began. Pumping up and down, her tits fucked Raj's rod to a pulp.

"Mmmmm, god that feels so good! Yes!"

While Lucy titty fucked Raj, this left Yasir lonely from the attention of her lovely body. He brought his hand down and stroked his cock while watching those epic boobs bounce up and down, fucking his brother's cock. Soon it would be his turn and he anticipated every moment of it while he observed the action. She used her right hand to cup the underside of her breast, while using her left to hold them up and make it easier to pump them up and down. Breathing in hard between the two men moaning, Lucy cried out in pleasure herself before letting go of her tits to free Raj's hard dick. She then turned her attention to Yasir, looking him in the eyes as she moved and held her tits up.

"You ready?"

"Fuck yeah, I'm ready! Fuck me with those big titties!"

This time around, Lucy was not going to leave a cock unattended. She pushed her tits together for Yasir to slide his dick between them and then she wrapped her right hand forward and closed her tits together with one hand. Lucy positioned her hand perfectly to the point that her left nipple smashed into her palm, and her right nipple was between her finger tips. Using her free left hand, she wrapped her hand back around Raj's cock and then began to pump her breasts down simultaneously while stroking the other man's cock together in unison. Both of them were surprised at her skills of multi-tasking.

"Holy shit, just look at that."

Raj spoke and she turned her head to look in his eyes. Over and over, she pumped her breasts, pounding Yasir's cock while also stroking Raj's meat up and down with her grip. Both men moaned loudly, she turned and looked back at Yasir. Dropping her lip, Lucy moaned and called out to him.

"Yeah, just like that huh? My tits working that big meaty fucking cock of yours!?"

"Oh yeah, just like that baby!"

Lucy pounded her tits a couple more times for a few seconds. She realized that she had to play fair between the two men, letting go of her tits to free Yasir's meat pole from between then, she moved to the middle of them. With both hands wrapped around their cocks, she moved the heads of their dicks over her hard nipples. Slowly rubbing them as the men moaned, this teasing was just enough to put Raj into overdrive for what he really wanted to do. She would be screaming loudly in her British voice very soon, he man spoke up to her.

"Very satisfying babe, you ready to get fucked? I'm gonna make you scream so fucking loud real soon."

"Oh yes, you have no idea how good it's about to get Lucy."

Yasir spoke up, she turned her head and looked at both of them before she released their cocks from her hands. While Raj had been vague in description of just how he was going to make her scream, all that would be known to her real soon. He looked over at his younger brother who nodded towards him. They had done this so many times with women, that it had become a known position to begin double penetration. Yasir stood up and took a hold of her hand to turn her around. He looked down to see her pussy, soaking wet and shaved in all of her glorious beauty. He spoke to her, while Raj sat on the bed.

"Sit on him, he's gonna take your ass...and I'm gonna fuck you up front."

Hearing those words, Lucy turned around to see Raj's face. He had the grin of a champion. Now she understood what he meant that he was going to make her scream. While Yasir stood in front of her patiently waiting, Raj held his cock firmly in place and Lucy followed her orders and began to lowering herself down on it. She used both hands to pull her ass apart and with a little guidance from the man behind her, it wasn't long before she lowered herself and the head of his shaft was poking towards her dark hole. Lucy gasped her breath as she felt his cock slide into her ass hard. Her feet had been lifted off the floor and she swung her legs wide open. Raj had placed both of his hands underneath to her ass cheeks, now Lucy looked forward at Yasir stepping towards her and holding his cock towards her waiting pussy. She cried out to him.

"Oh god, yeah! Go on, fuck me Yasir! Fuck me in the ass, Raj! OH!"

Her voice raised in pitch as his cock slipped into her pussy. Lucy gasped for breath, moaning loudly as both of them slammed their cocks into her holes. Yasir placed one hand on her right leg and soon, it all began. He thrust forward and then Raj pushed in from behind her.

"That's it, god this pussy is so tight!"

"And this ass man, damn!"

"FUCK!! OH! OHHHHH!!"

True to the promise, Lucy was screaming loudly at the top of her lungs crying out her British voice. The two men thrust into her harder, each time. Those huge breasts began to bounce while she moved her hands to claw at the sheets on the bed. Raj moved his hands to slam them over her titanic sized tits, just as Yasir had positioned both her legs to hang her feet over his shoulders. Pumping into her, the man moaned while Lucy opened her eyes to the feeling of her boobs getting a hard squeeze in the palms of Raj's hands. She screamed out.

"FUCK...FUCK ME! HARDER! YES!!"

"You hear that!? She wants us to-"

"HARDER! HARDER!! OHHHHH, FUCK ME!!"

Raj couldn't even finish his sentence without the British bombshell goddess drowning his voice out in her screams. This woman had proven to be beyond any sort of female perfection, at least in his mind he had her as a goddess above all other women in the world. Lucy's ass didn't get much attention, the one underrated feature of her voluptuous body but Raj was enjoying every inch of her dark hole. He bucked his hips while squeezing his hands into her breasts, right on pace with his brother pumping into her pussy. Lucy had become lost in a heavenly pleasure of ecstasy. Yasir began to slow down a bit, afraid that if he didn't stop now he would cum too early. He wanted to fuck her tits again before he would give her his seed, catching his breath he spoke.

"This is just too good, but I want to fuck her tits again!"

"Oh yeah, I want to take her pussy now."

"OHHHHHH, YEAH!? What's that!? You both want to keep fucking me!?"

Raj answered her.

"You heard us right, we're gonna fuck you like a whore all night long!"

"Mmmmmm, I'd love that."

Coming to a sudden stop, Lucy gasped to catch her breath as she moved her legs from Yasir's shoulders. The man stepped back and allowed his rod to slither from her pussy. Once he was stepping back, Raj laid back on the bed to allow her to lift herself up. His cock escaping the tight walls of her dark back door hole, before the buxom brunette model was standing back on her feet. Raj got up from the bed and pointed down on it, hinting at the new position.

"Lay back down on the bed, babe."

Looking down at the white sheets of the bed, Lucy followed the command and laid her body on the bed. Positioning herself to give them both a glorious view of her amazing body. Yasir couldn't help but stare down at the lovely sight, she was so beautiful. Raj moved on the left end of the bed now and sat his knee up while keeping his right foot planted down on the floor. Lucy realized the position he wanted and she lifted her left leg up for him, he brought his hand to her ankle in response. Inching his cock forward to her pussy, Lucy looked up to see Yasir nodding down at her and then snapping his fingers to get her attention.

"Hands, get your hands on your tits and get them ready."

His voice spoke in full command. Lucy didn't hesitate to obey him, placing both of her hands on her breasts and pushing them apart. Yasir climbed on the right end of the bed and sunk his knee down into the mattress, like a mirror reflection of his brother across from him. Only for him, he moved forward so his cock could slide between her epic breasts in a reverse position. Lucy looked up to see his bare ass and his balls hanging downward while she could feel his rod sliding between her tits. Once it was there, she closed them together. Raj had became distracted with the seconds of waiting. Looking at her big toe in front of his face, he opened his mouth and licked it. He began to suck on her big toe as if it was a sucker, Yasir had to get his older brother's attention.

"She's ready, let's fuck her again!"

"Yeah, OH! Fuck me!!"

Lucy cried out to them just as she felt the pressure of Raj's long cock sliding into her pussy. He was no longer distracted by her sexy foot, plopping it out of his mouth so he could focus on fucking her pussy instead. Yasir began to buck his hips at the same time, watching his cock slide between her tits in the backwards position. Lucy moaned at the feeling of both of them, calling out to them in her thick slutty British accent.

"Yeah, that's it! Fuck me!"

Yasir answered her.

"God, these tits are like the best ever!"

"Mmmmm, fuck 'em Yasir! Fuck me like-"

Raj's voice cut her off.

"What a body, she is fucking stacked!"

"Yeah! Fuck me like a whore! One of your whores!"

Lucy just couldn't help herself, she was loving these men and playing as their whore. Right now a battle was being waged over her climax, trying her best to hold it off from Raj's powerful pumps into her pussy. In unison, Yasir thrust his cock over and over between her lovely breasts. If only she could see it, nevertheless the feeling of his fat cock fucking her tits sent pleasure through her body. While she was close to hitting an orgasm, both of the men were near the brink of it. Raj moaned loudly while continuing his drive of fucking her pussy.

"God, I know I can't hold back much longer!"

"Me neither, I'm gonna fucking blow!"

Still pumping into her, the two brothers spoke. Lucy moaned out her reply to them, she indeed was close herself but didn't want to reveal that to them just yet.

"Oh yeah!? You both gonna cum for me!?"

Raj answered her.

"Fuck yes I am, I want use to use your feet to finish me."

"I'll do it, like I'm your whore!"

All the while the older man was ready to bust his nut, Yasir knew that his time was drawing short as well. He made one final thrust between her tits before coming to a sudden stop. It was too early to make a mess of her wonderful face. He wanted her to swallow his seed instead. Across from him, Raj had already eased his cock from her lovely hole, and was moving backwards to step off the bed. Yasir spoke up to order her now.

"I want to cum in your mouth."

"Ohhhh yeah, do it! I want your cum!"

Both of the men had stepped back from the bed, Lucy finally had vision to look forward now that Yasir was off from the reverse angle of her. She looked down to see Raj holding his cock and true to his request, she pushed both her feet forward to him and rubbed the soles of her feet up against his long shaft. Raj brought both of his hands to clamp them around his shaft and then Lucy began to work her feet into a frenzy rubbing them up and down on his cock. Dropping her head back over the mattress she looked up to see Yasir's cock awaiting her. She opened her mouth and allowed him to feed his shaft between her lips, while she brought her hands to play with his balls slapped over her forehead.

"God yes, that's it! Work those feet!"

"Suck my cock, Lucy! Yes! That's it!"

First Raj, and then Yasir had to moan in pleasure as the British glamour goddess worked to finish them off. Lucy moaned over the shaft in her mouth, quietly. 'Mmmmmm', all while Raj moved her left foot to rub his shaft between her big toe. She looked her eyes up at Yasir's face just in time to see his expression curl up and then she felt the hot explosion burst in her jaws.

"Fuck! Fuck!! Yeah, that's it! Oh, god!"

Lucy moaned with her mouth full of spunk, devouring his seed. At the same time, her feet still worked over Raj's cock and finally he cried out as his cock exploded. She could feel the hot cum flow over her big toe. He moaned and held her feet together so he could watch his bronze tanned shaft explode and cum all over her white feet.

"Ohhhhhh, yes! That's just what I wanted! Slutty up those feet!"

With his orgasm well spent, Raj felt it was necessary to step back from her. He let go of her feet covered in his cum, lucky his orgasm was well maintained. He had a better idea for the final push to make a mess of her. Yasir on the other hand, caught his breath after his climax and popped his cock from her lips. Lucy looked up at him and opened her mouth showing that her jaws were a mixture of saliva and cum. Closing her lips, she swallowed it down with an audible gulp. That sight of female perfection swallowing down his load was just enough to make him hard again. Shame for Lucy, she thought to herself. They both had cum now and she was left waiting for her own climax to be hit. She called out to them in her thick British accent.

"I need to cum now too!"

"Oh yeah? I'll see to that."

It was Yasir's voice that answered her. He stepped his way over towards his brother and slid his hand down to play with her pussy, poking his fingers at it. His next words were the true hint of his desire.

"I'm gonna eat that snatch out."

"Very well, I'm going to play with those tits again."

Raj's voice called out next and Lucy moaned her reply to him.

"Oh yeah, get up here and fuck my tits again! Yasir, eat me, yes!!"

She was so excited that he was going to give her some oral play. Yasir knew that as much time he spent with her today, he wanted to be one that made her cum and not his brother. Raj climbed up on the bed and moved to straddle a position on his stomach. Lucy watched him and held her tits up and prepared them for another fucking round, all while Yasir moved to the edge of the bed across from them and put himself in a new position where his mouth was moved down to her wet pussy. Just as Lucy pulled apart an entrance of her huge mounds of flesh with her breasts, she felt Yasir's lips kiss her entrance. She moaned just as Raj slapped his long rod between her tits and she squeezed them together.

"Ohhhh! Ohhh yes! Lick it, Yasir!"

Calling out to the man below her, Lucy couldn't help herself from the pleasure. She hoped one of them would be kind enough to lick her after the dedicated oral work she gave to their big cocks. Raj began to thrust forward between her large breasts, Lucy looked in his eyes as she felt his long rod driving between her cleavage. Each time the head poked up, she made sure to grace it with her tongue. All the while, the Yasir slithered his tongue into the folds of her wet pussy. Lucy moaned, trying to focus herself on giving Raj a titty fuck that he so desperately craved. Holding her tits together tighter, she looked up into his eyes gasping for breath. The man couldn't help but crack a laugh at her and speak up.

"What's wrong, getting over worked?"

"No, I can handle both of you just fine! Ohhhhh! Yes!!"

Raj couldn't help but tease her with his words. Lucy was moaning out loudly, all the while Yasir worked his tongue in and out of her tight pussy. Raj bucked his hips and thrust between the greatest pair of breasts he had ever seen in his life. This woman was perfection from another part of the world as far as he was aware. Over and over, he pumped between her tits. Lucy moved her head up to watch the head of his dick poke up between the folds, making sure to lick it each time it did. Soon, she would not be able to handle herself from the way Yasir was licking her clean. Finally, she rested her head back and cried out.

"Oh, OH! OHHHHHH!! YES!!"

Lucy's voice squealed in a soothing cry as her body began to shake and from down below, Yasir got the surprise he craved as her pussy gushed juices into his mouth. Her juices overflowed into his mouth, finally giving her the orgasm she had been waiting for moments earlier. Raj didn't stop as he thrust between her huge tits over and over. Lucy's breasts were the greatest he had ever seen in his life, he did not want to stop fucking them but he knew they would need a new position soon. She gasped catching her breath before Raj finally came to a stop. Lucy moaned out to both of them.

"Oh god! I can't get enough of this! Both of you!"

Raj nodded down at her before answering.

"You know how to handle two men, I'm very impressed."

"Are you both gonna make me into one of your whores?"

"You've already earned that badge, as far as I am concerned."

Yasir stood up from the bed and began to shake his head at that response, he had to reply.

"Not just yet, if you fulfill yourself as our whore Lucy, we gotta make you into one through visuals. We gotta paint you into a filthy cum slut."

A laugh was heard from her voice before she replied in excitement. Lucy knew that her feet were not the only part of her body that would be covered in cum tonight.

"I knew I wasn't leaving this room without becoming a dripping mess!"

Raj began to move, getting up from her stomach as he stood back on the floor in front of the bed. Yasir had already moved to stand up. The older man looked at her still laying on the bed, snapping his fingers. Raj ordered her now.

"Get up, get on your fucking knees!"

His voice spoke loudly with authority. Lucy didn't bother to reply, she simply moved from the bed to stand up and then dropped down to her knees. Looking up at both of the men, they moved towards her once again. Raj was on the right side, and Yasir was in position of her left hand. Both men stroked their cocks to prepare for this final round of pleasure. Before Lucy could decide which cock to choose from, they both began to spank their rods up against her gigantic tits. creating slapping sounds. She moaned at the feeling of their cocks beating against her hard nipples before she used her right hand and grabbed a hold of Yasir's meaty shaft. Using her left hand, she cupped one of her tits into her palm, and softly rubbed the head of his shaft against her nipple. At the same time, Raj didn't hold back from slapping his dick up against her right tit. Lucy licked her lips and looked up into Yasir's eyes, but before she could speak, he spoke up.

"Are you our fucking whore, Lucy?"

"Yeah..."

"Fuck me with your titties, again."

"Mmmmmmm, gladly."

Raj stopped banging his cock over her tight tit to allow Lucy to put her hands over both of them. She let Yasir slip his rod between the folds of her massive breasts before she pushed them together and trapped his cock. Once again, Lucy worked her breasts up and down to fuck his cock. She turned her head to look at Raj who aimed his long shaft towards her face begging for her mouth to give it some attention. She gave him eye contact while sucking her lips over the head. He fed his cock into her loving mouth. Both men moaned in ecstasy as their British whore was working their cocks. Yasir spoke first.

"God, these tits are the best thing ever."

"Yeah, and she sucks dick better than most whores."

Lucy didn't worry about their words, she concentrated solely on the cock thrusting between her tits and then one sliding in and out between her jaws. She wrapped her tongue around Raj's shaft and sucked it, while Yasir began to thrust between her tits faster. Neither of them could get enough of her luxurious body. After a good bit of allowing her to suck his cock, Raj pulled his rod to make it pop from her lips. A long string of saliva flowed from her lips down to her breasts. It was his turn now to fuck her tits, and he commanded.

"I want your tits now. Fuck me with them."

While Yasir probably could've put up a fight over who got to fuck her tits, he didn't bother. They were brothers and Lucy was only the latest in a long line of women they had double-banged back at this mansion. He simply stopped his thrusting to allow her to free his cock from her breasts. Lucy moved to her right and held her tits up to part an entrance for Raj's meat stick. He slid it on in there as she closed her tits together and looked up into his eyes with a smile. Perfect obedience to their commands. Just like before, Yasir now wanted his cock sucked. He held it up to her lips and without question, she enveloped her lips around it and began sucking it. Together in unison, the two males moaned out. Raj placed his hand down on her shoulder so he could pump his hips forward and fuck her tits with ease. Over and over, it was so amazing to watch his cock disappear between the large size of those breasts and then the head pop up a little.

"This is the best!"

Raj moaned his words, while Yasir replied.

"Oh, absolutely! No question about her!"

Time was becoming a factor, in Yasir's mind. Watching Lucy suck his cock while his brother thrust between her glorious tits. He wanted to cum and soon he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Meanwhile, Raj was beginning to thrust between her tits harder and faster. Roaring out loudly with his moans, the older brother finally couldn't take anymore.

"That's it! That's it! I'm ready to cum!"

"Yeah, yeah! Me too! Let's cover her!"

With both of them ready, it was time for the final part. Lucy heard their words and let go of her tits to allow Raj's rod to escape her mounds of flesh. Yasir popped his cock from her lips, stepping back to break a few tiny saliva strings. Lucy looked up at both of them as she put her hands on her tits to hold them up. She was anticipating this moment, knowing that soon she would be covered in a filthy mess to finalize their conquest of making her their whore for tonight. Looking at both of them back and forth, she teased with naughty words while watching them stroke their cocks.

"You gonna both drench me?"

Yasir nodded with an answer.

"Fuck yeah, you know it."

"Mmmmm yeah, cum all over me. Make me into your whore, I want it all over me."

Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was not the first time she had to anticipate a massive mess that was coming. She let go of her tits to go ahead and straighten her hair to make sure it was behind her shoulders. Placing her hands back on her tits to hold them up for both of them, the sound of gasping moans and grunts were heard until Raj yelled.

"FUCK! FUCK! OHHHHH!!"

A strong wave of cum shot from the right side drenching her left eyelid and over her eyebrow. Yasir grunted.

"Mmmm, yeah!"

From the left side, Yasir's cock exploded and sent a wave of cum flying up the right side of her forehead and getting a string up in her hair. Another wad came flying from Raj's side to drench her left cheek, while Yasir shot another hard wave that flew up her forehead. More cum from both of them shot equal wads over her cheeks drenching them, Yasir brought his hand down to grab her hair and hold her up right in place for him to shoot a wave of cum in her right eyelid and down her nose. Lucy moaned feeling her face caked in their hot seed. Raj was finished with her face as it was a mess, he aimed his cock down to her tits and finished jerking himself off to splash cum over those glorious breasts. Yasir shot one more wad over her face on her right side that was now dripping in thick gobs of cum down to her tits. Finally, the man aimed down at her tits to finish off the remaining spurts of cum from his cock down on her breasts. Lucy had been made into a complete mess.

"Oh yeah, now you look like one of our whores."

Raj smiled down at the sight of her covered in their cum before laughing. Lucy giggled at his reply before moving her hands to wipe up the cum in her eyes so she could re-open them and look up at them to answer those words.

"I certainly feel like one of your whores right now!"

The two men bust out laughing at her. Lucy's eyebrows had little bits of cum that sparked when she looked up at them. Her face was wrecked as a mess, even with a line of cum in her beautiful brunette hair. They watched her look down at her tits and scoop up a line of cum with her pinky finger and feed it to her mouth. Looking forward at both of their cocks hanging about, drained dry. Lucy wraps her hands around them for one last time to stroke those hard Indian dicks. Yasir nodded down at her and spoke with a request.

"Give it a kiss, you earned that cum all over you."

Lucy looked up at and laughed while taking his cock and rubbing the head at her lips.

"I was planning on doing that without you asking me."

She winked at him, her cum coated eyebrows making him laugh a bit as her lips sucked the head of his cock back into her mouth and she kissed it sloppily. Lucy then moved back over to the right and grabbed a hold of Raj's shaft. She stroked it for a bit and then looked in his eyes before bringing the head up to her lips and placing an equal kiss on the head. The man smiled down at her in approval.

"Very good Lucy, very good..."

"Mmmm, the pleasure is all mine. I had an amazing time tonight with both of you."

Yasir spoke up.

"As did we, you can get yourself a shower in the bathroom to the left. If you want to stay the night, you can sleep in a guest bedroom."

"I will do just that, give me 30 minutes to clean up and I'll let you show me a room."

The night of fun was over. Lucy got herself up off the floor before walking herself to the bathroom. The two men were left naked together as they just smirked and nodded to themselves. Yasir followed Lucy to grab his robe from the bathroom while she got in the shower. The brothers put their robes back on and left the room while the water began to run in the bathtub.

******************

2 WEEKS LATER

Loud cheering could be heard across the studio as the sound of hands clapping filled the room. The big reveal of today was the poster for the upcoming film that had neared completion within the studio. Lucy found herself embraced by her makeup artist hugging her as she jumped around excitedly. The poster featured herself and another actress holding a stripper pole, clear promotion using the item number that was in the film. Minutes later, she walked away from her costars to be greeted to the face of Yasir clapping his hands for her.

"Well done Lucy, well done! You are a star now!"

"Thank you, Yasir!"

He leaned in and kissed her cheek before she wrapped her arms around him and embraced a hug over her friend. No one else in the studio knew of what happened a couple weeks ago, or knew of another photo that was now hanging proudly in a frame on a wall. Lucy had her portrait made back at the mansion in front of the water fountain out back. It had been a glorious moment, with a huge smile over her face and wearing an assortment of Indian beauty when the picture was snapped. Yasir had framed it and hung it next to the others in the line of past accomplishments in their conquests. She had been made into a star for Bollywood and the framed portrait would sit proudly on the wall in their collection back at the mansion.

THE END


End file.
